Isabel's Brother
by Kazzy
Summary: Companion to Max's Sister. It is not necessary to read this first. Max does some thinking on his sister and betrayal. Set post The Departure.


Title – Max's Sister

Title – Max's Sister  
Author – Kazzy  
E-mail address – [kazzy@whoever.com][1]  
Rating – G  
Category – Vignette  
Spoilers – The Departure  
Summary – Max's thoughts on his sister and betrayal. Post "The Departure". 

Disclaimer – Roswell and its associated themes and characters aren't mine. If they were I would not be a poor student.

Notes – For some reason I wrote this in first person while Isabel's was in third. But as I don't know why I wrote a Roswell fic in the first place… 

*****

Isabel is my sister. Not Vilandra, not Lonnie, but Isabel. Sometime I wonder if she realizes this. Sure, they have almost identical genetic make up, but they are not really the same. Isabel is not going to betray me – not the way Vilandra and Lonnie betrayed their brothers.

I meant what I said when I told her she was my home. From the time we broke out of our pods Isabel has been the only person who I could always count on. I cannot claim the same even for Michael. Even with the whole College fiasco, I knew she would not betray me. Even though it felt as though she were leaving me.

For the longest time she hid Vilandra from me. Afraid that I would think she would follow a similar path. I wish she had told me, the way I found out – through Lonnie – was wrong. It was also that which created a rift between us, one that had never existed before, and one that almost allowed Lonnie and Rath to kill me. I let myself be convinced that she did not tell me because she did not trust me. It was not until later I realized that it was not me that she did not trust, but herself.

After I found out about my son and I had finally begun to rebuild my relationship with Isabel things were looking better. Maybe Liz and I would never be together, but I had Tess, I had my son and I was getting Isabel back. And my friendship with Michael, which had kind of derailed after I healed Liz, was getting back on track. My son's life and my renewal of trust and love with Isabel were the most important things.

Which was why, when I found out that my son was dying on earth and we would have to make a quick goodbye to everything we had ever known to fly off to a possibly hostile place we knew nothing about, Isabel's solid presence at my side was what helped me through it. If it had not been for her I may never have made it into the Granolith chamber, even to save my son's life.

It was also the support she gave me there which gave me the strength to let Michael go when he asked and then turn to her and give her the option of leaving. That she chose to stay and even returned my earlier sentiment – _"What you said before: you're my home too."_ – crystallized my earlier belief that she would not betray me.

Then Tess betrayed me. That was one thing I never expected. That she used the lives of Alex and our son to do so, made it even worse. Alex had been a good friend and ally. Whether or not Tess had intended to kill him was completely beside the point. She had killed him to find a way home and then she got pregnant so she could force us home to turn us over to our enemies. Except they were not _her_ enemies. She may have said it was Nasedo's plan, but that did not mean she had to follow it through, especially after he died.

So I sent her back. Hindsight tells me that this was probably not the best idea, but at the time I was too angry to care. So now I have to find my son. What I will do when I see Tess again I do not know. Sometimes I think I may just be able to forgive her, but most of the time all I want is my son back and to forget about her. Leave her to the enemy to do with her whatever they want.

One good thing: maybe Tess' actions can prove to Isabel that she will not betray me, because she did not. I know this and I hope she does too.

Isabel is my sister, not Vilandra and not Lonnie. They had their own brothers. I will always be glad that it is that way. Perhaps things have not always been easy between us, but she will not betray me. I do not think she knows how. 

*****

   [1]: mailto:kazzy@whoever.com



End file.
